Troubled Hearts
by OhMyRileyStreet
Summary: Life is about growing up but not to fast.
1. Here I am

Here's a new series ! I hope you like it!

* * *

Noah Puckerman had a rough life. He had to take care of his younger sister Noelle because his mother was drug addict and my father had skipped town years ago and her father lived somewhere in Cleveland with his mother , complete losers I know. So here me and Noelle are sitting on the couch in a house with no electricity, no water , and no clean clothes.

Noelle shifted and stood pushing her disobedient curls out the way with her tiny five year old fist .

"No I'm willy hot can we pwease leave now?" She begged with sweat and tears falling down her face.

"Give me a minute okay Elle I promise we'll leave soon ." Honestly as can be I try to reassure her that everything will be fine . Moms out again and we have nowhere to go but to the shelter tonight because all I have is a few hundred dollars but that can't be spent on a room because we have to keep all we can.

"Noelle lets go now." I tell her picking her up and walking her to the door because I've realized that my mom isn't gonna show up anytime soon.

I walk Noelle to the truck and let her get in hoping that she falls asleep before we make it back to shelter . I hate that she has to live like this , that she can't be happy. Noelle will be six in two weeks and I can't even buy her a cake let along a gift. In my opinion Noelle deserves the world. Noelle should be able to watch cartoons or go to tea parties but instead she's stuck with me .

"No can we go to Mercedes house today?"

Lately we've been going to Mercedes house on the weekends to take showers and eat. Mercedes is the only glee club member I knew that wouldn't judge me but her family is out for the weekend so we'll just have to make do with what we have .

"She's not home Elle but we can go next weekend." I tell her as I turn the key to my pickup truck.

It comes on with a loud clank .

As soon as we hit the road Noelle falls silently to sleep. I always wonder if dream about the same things. Lately I've dreaming of a home with water and electricity, a backyard for Noelle , and stable mother. As we drive the 15 minutes to the shelter I dream about sleep , peace , and happiness because that's what I feel we deserve. But let's face it, we're nothing but two kids with troubled hearts.


	2. The birthday

Here's part 2. Let me know what you think! As always, Enjoy!

* * *

Last night at the shelter was scary even for a bad ass like me. It started around one this morning when a group of guys stormed into the sleeping rooms yelling at each-other. I had seen one of the men before his name was Frankie and he was known for selling drugs and beating his wife but he was powerful so no one dared to snitch on him. I could tell he was pretty pissed by the way he was throwing blankets around and kicking over the dumpsters. Frankie left around 3 , taking a woman with him ,who I recognized as his wife , by the arm and forcing her out of the room. All the while Noelle slept as though nothing ever happened maybe it was because she was used to the noise or maybe because she was too tired to care. I take my phone out of the pocket of my coat and see that its 9:30 in the morning and decide that we might as well pack up and leave before a fresh batch of druggies and prostitutes make their way in.

Grabbing Noelle, my beat up leather coat, and her Disney princess flip flops I make my way outside into the fall morning and to my truck. My cell phone rings as I get into the truck answering I'm happy to hear the voice on the phone.

Puck: Hey Cedes . What's up?

Mercedes: Hey I just wanted to let you know that we made it back early if you guys want to come over you can.

Puck: Sure we'll be there soon.

Mercedes answers with an "okay, see you soon!" and hangs up leaving my heart fluttering. Soon I think ; we'll graduate and go to college the only damper about that is not knowing what to do with Noelle when the time comes. I can't take her to school with me and I can't leave her with my mother. Sometimes I feel stuck , Noelle is practically my child. I feed her, dress her , make sure she's safe while our mother is out shooting up.I pull out of the driveway of the shelter with an eery feeling. Thinking that maybe one day my mother is going to change or maybe our family might want us but that's a long shot. If they wanted us it wouldn't be for our safety it would be for the government checks and Noelle's check for being autistic. Sometimes I dream of my mother calling and saying that she'll quit and love us again but that's just a dumb ass dream. I wish that if not for me but for Noelle someone will see that we're not trouble makers just troubled kids. When I called my grandmother she said "No you understand that I love you and Elle but you are to much trouble stealing cars , taking ATM machines , her words stung. What she and no one else knew is that the only reason I took the ATM machine was because we got another friendly cut off bill, Noelle was sick and we had no insurance. People are quick to judge when it's not their situation. As I pull into the Jones' driveway looking up at its many arches, the grouped white birds at the marble feeders, the six cars , and the huge oak trees that surround the house, I wonder what it would be like to live in a house like Cedes' , waking up to French toast and Strawberry crepes. No one knew much about Mercedes home life just that her father , Robert ,was a big shot dentist , that her mother, Danielle ,was a lawyer, and that she was the youngest with two older brothers Jordan and Cameron Jones. I wake Noelle up , kill the engine , make our way up to the door and knock. Mrs. Jones answers the door with a huge smile on her face. Mrs. Jones is a babe to say the least. Shes short with tan skin, wide hazel eyes, long brown hair that drops to her back, and not a day goes by that she isn't wearing make up and heals.

"Noah , Noelle !" She exclaims moving aside to let us in. " Are you honeys hungry? I hope so! Gigi just prepared almond waffles!" She says closing the door with her foot, turning then making her way into the kitchen where Gigi, the chef, is cooking and humming only stopping for a second to smile in our direction.

"How about you honeys go take showers in the guest bath ?" Danielle asks flipping a piece of hair over her shoulder.

"Sure." I say smiling .

As we make out way up the stairs I look out of the window to that face the back garages only to see Jordan Jones kill the engine of his Range Rover. Jordan is like myself a smooth ladies man except he's into monogamy and I'm not. I see a girl get out of the passenger side who I recognize as Eve Felix. He and Eve have been dating for a year now and it seems like any day now they might get married.

I grab Noelle and trudge the rest of the way up the steep stairs to guest bedroom. On the bed sits an American Eagle bag and an Old Navy with a note on them .

Noah ,

These are for you and Noelle!

Enjoy !

Love, D.J

Mrs. Jones always buys us little gifts like this. It's sweet and I'm grateful but I hate to think that the Jones' see us as nothing but a charity case.

After a shower for me and a bubble bath for Noelle we make our way back into the kitchen only to see that no one is there. Looking around I see that the patio door is open.

"No I think they out there." Noelle says pointing to the door.

We go out onto to the patio and scream as everyone cheers

"Surprise!"

Mrs. Jones walks over with a party hat over her head and a grin.

"Happy belated Noah , happy early birthday Noelle!"

I say thank you to everyone including Mr. Shue and the glee kids. Noelle runs over and sits on Jordan's lap and I take a seat beside Mercedes and Kurt.

"You knew didn't you?" I whisper to Mercedes.

"I planned it." She says giggling.

Everyone begins to eat and mingle between one another when Mr. Jones stands quieting everyone with a mere shush.

"I've had the pleasure to watch Noah grow from a trouble making teen into a very responsible man. Ive watch as he and his sister continue to struggle at home but continue to smile each and every day. I've watched as Noah has giving his sister his entire meal but eaten nothing at all. That is definition of a man. I know that no car or amount of money can make up for the damage that life has done to their hearts and souls but I know that love can pave the way for their amazing future. That's why I would be honored to accept them into my family ." Mr. Jones says grabbing a stack of papers out of his briefcase and passing them down to me.

I looked through the papers and realized what they all meant. They meant that we didn't have to go back to the shelter, we could eat breakfast, we could take showers, we could play on the basketball court, Noelle could play tennis or volleyball , and most of all we would never have to see our mother again. My chest began to tighten up feeling as if my lungs were about to erupt. Soon things began to fade in and out until finally the world went black.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Should he say yes or no? Do you think that the Jones' are ready? Send me your thoughts! Prompts are very welcomed!


End file.
